A Bitter Truth
by JS Abhi
Summary: A Bitter Truth of World is that it hates to care about anyone leaving themselves..


**An OS on mother's day but yes very much different from other stories..**

 **I know I am a little late but please padh lijiyega..pleaseeeeeee..**

 **:D .. Judge me by the plot more friends and as well tell about the story.. Thanks a lot..**

* * *

Two kids were playing on backside of their house.. It seemed to be their house.. One was a little big then the other.. The small one seemed to be between 10-11 and the big one seemed to be 13-14.. They both were playing cricket..The big one was bowling and as usual small one was enjoying his batting..

Big one warning and showing him his forefinger : Dekh mai dheere dalunga ball magar tu zor se mat maarna.. Ok? (The small one first made a face but after receiving an angry glare changed his expressions and spoke instantly..)

Small one moving his head: Yes Bhaiya.. Sirf Tab karunga ok.. (His bhaiya nodded in a cute smile and bowled in his slowest speed but his small one was least interested to tab the ball it seemed.. He used Hook shot as it was his favourite one and then smiled but when realised what he did he looked at his elder one and downed his head.. His elder one was looking at him with all the anger he was storing from his birth.. The ball again went in the pipe.. "uhh! the muddy big pipe with so many thorns" Elder one thought..

Elder one in anger: Bola tha na tujhe Daya ki dhire maar .. Fir bhi hook shot khela.. Ab mai nahi lata ball jao tum hi lao.. (Daya made a very innocent face..)

Daya : Sorry Abhi lekin ball toh le aao na..(Abhijeet turned to say something when..) Vapas nahi karunga sachi .. pakka promise..

Abhijeet teasing tone: Ek hafte pehle bhi yahi bola tha kisine jab mai ball lane gaya tha lekin jab vapas aaj khelne aae tab dekho..

Daya while looking down: Bola na sorry..

Abhijeet naughtily: Mujhe sorry nahi ball chahiye.. (Daya in rage threw the bat on ground and started moving towards the pipe while murmuring..)

Daya : Zalim aadmi.. Palti master.. hunh!

Abhijeet loudly in secret smile: Nae naam nahi ball chahiye..

Daya turned and started walking behind: Laa raha hunnnnn.. (But he collided with something and his balance got disturbed while Abhijeet laughed and then ran forward..)

Abhijeet laughing still: Yaar dekhke chalakar.. (He forwarded his hand and pulled him up..)

Daya in pain : Aao lag gai.. (He looked down) Kiske upar gira yaar mai..

Abhijeet : Pair phisal gaya hoga na..

Daya confused: Nahi Abhi kuch tha niche.. Lakdi jaisa.. (Abhijeet looked confused as well.. while Daya bent down to see what was it and then looked inside the pipe and a scream came out of his mouth..)

Daya in fear: Abhiiiiiiiii.. (Abhijeet looked at him instantly while Daya got up and moved behind Abhijeet.. )

Abhijeet putting his one hand on his shoulder asked in tensed tone: Kya hua?.. Haan?..

Daya in fear: Vo niche koi hai..

Abhijeet confused: Niche?..Dekhu toh.. (He was going to move forward when Daya caught his hand tightly..)

Daya shaking his head: Mat jao aage.. Pata nahi kya hai..kuch kar diya toh.. (Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment..)

Abhijeet smiled: Kuch nahi hoga mai hun na.. Tu piche hat mai hun na.. Jaa..(Daya nodded and moved aback while Abhijeet bent down and what he saw made him extremely shocked..)

(A creature was there inside and was looking really very afraid.. Abhijeet got extremely shocked as it was a BABY DEER..His eyes got struck on that little thing.. He looked back at Daya and a smile came on his lips.. He put his hand inside and ..)

Abhijeet cutely: Daya dekh kya hai yeh.. (to the baby deer) Aww.. Daro mat.. Mai tumhe kuch nahi karunga.. Aao..(He forwarded his hand more saying so and the fawn hesitantly put his foreleg on it and slowly slowly started moving out.. Daya saw the fawn and knelt before it besides Abhijeet..)

Abhijeet laughed: Dekh Daya tu isse dar raha tha.. (he patted the baby's head) Dekh kitna pyara hai yeh.. (He started ruffling the little one..) Le tu bhi haath laga ke dekh..

Daya nodded and forwarded his hand but when the fawn looked at him he instantly moved back: Nahi yeh..(looking afraid) Yeh katega..

Abhijeet smiled: Kuch bhi nahi karega sachi.. Dekh..(He patted his head) Dekha.. (Daya smiled while Abhijeet held his hand and made him touch the little one..) Dekh kitna pyara hai yeh..

Daya with surprised eyes: Aur soft bhi.. (He cuddled the fawn.. After a minute a query stroke his mind..) Abhi iska naam kya hai?..

Abhijeet after thinking for a while: Iska naam Navi hai.. Chalega..

Daya in a broad smile: Navi..wow..(looking at the fawn) Chalega na tumhe.. (The later responded by licking his hand..) Abhi ise pasand aya naam.. (But he found his brother in deep thoughts) Kya hua Abhi.. kis soch mein ho?

Abhijeet : Yaar soch raha hun ki iski maa kahan hogi..(When both heard a sound from behind.. An angry big deer was standing there ready to attack..Both brothers stood up while the fawn ran towards his mother.. The mother licked her baby and again looked at both with fiery eyes.. Abhijeet sided Daya behind him..)

Daya feared: Abhi yeh..

Abhijeet interrupting: kuch nahi mai hun na.. (The deer ran towards them when Navi came in between to stop his mother..Duo who had closed their eyes tightly opened them noticing the fawn trying to tell something to his mother.. The big deer then came forward.. Both the brothers clutched each others hands tightly while the mother deer licked their feet.. Duo got extremely shocked but then patted her back..)

Abhijeet confused: Yeh shayad khana dhundhne gai hogi apne bache ke liye magar logonse darkar vapas aai hogi.. Mai ek kaam karta hun andar se nuts lata hun.. Science teacher ne bataya tha ki yeh log nuts khate hai..

Daya smiled: Haan chalega tab tak mai inhe store room mein chupa deta hun.. (both nodded and started to move..)

(Abhijeet entered inside the house and moved in the kitchen when heard his mom..)

Abhijeet's mother: Abhi beta kya chahiye aapko.. Kitchen mein kya kar rahe ho haan?..

Abhijeet feeling caught thought of a reason instantly: Maa vo na pa..paani..paani pina tha..isliye..Aap news dekho na mai aya.. (His mom nodded in smile and he went in and brought nuts after filling them in a plastic bag.. After seeing his mom's attention was on the TV he moved out but..But stopped instantly when heard the news..

News: Aaj hi subah ek zoo mein jane vali van se ek hiran aur uska bacha bhaag gae hai..Aap mein se kisi ne bhi unhe dekha ho toh please niche diye gae number par sampark kare.. Dhanyawad..

(Abhijeet went shell shocked..He moved out in hurry.. Those two innocent animals were here by undergoing this.. 'Oh', he thought.. 'so if I will let them go someone will enclose them in the cage again'.. He shook his head in no and ran towards the storeroom..)

(He got inside in hurry..)

Abhijeet tensed tone: Daya?..(Daya looked at him in questioning glance) Yaar yeh dono bhag ke aae hai zoo ki gadi se..

Daya shocked: Kya?.. Fir toh hume inhe sambhalke rakhna hoga..(Abhijeet nodded ) Tumne nuts lae hai na toh fir..de bhi do na.. (Abhijeet nodded)

Abhijeet smiled: Navi..(Both the deer looked at him and Abhijeet removed the nuts from the bag and put them on ground..Both came near him and started eating it and in mean time also licked his hand..Duo were enjoying this but a query was there in both hearts..' Where are they going to hide them'..)

 **Next day**

Abhijeet woke up as the alarm rang.. The time striked 6 'O'Clock..He got ready and then moved towards Daya's room to make him awake..

Abhijeet shaking him: Daya .. utho jaldi.. Niche jana hai na..

Daya turning his side: Abhi sone do na..(Abhijeet made a frustrated face and his mind got a trick)

Abhijeet shouted: Jaldi dekh Daya Dad tere liye cricket kit lae hai..

Daya stood up instantly: Kahan hai..kahan?..(But his all hopes got crushed when he saw Abhijeet laughing madly..) Abhijeetttttt..

Abhijeet : mujhe mera naam malum hai batane ki zarurat nahi.. (Pulling him) Chal ab jaldi ek ghante ke baad school jana hai.. Usse pehle unhe khana dekar aate hai..

Daya confused: Yaar lekin aaj kya denge?

Abhijeet winking: Maine apples lae hai.. Chal ab jaldi se ..(And he pilled him outside.. The went downstairs ...)

Abhijeet taking a relief sigh after entering in: Hush kisine dekha nai..

Daya smiled: Toh janab dar gae haan.. (Abhijeet was going to say something when their cute friends jumped on them..)

Abhijeet smiling: Kya yaar Navi abhi mai nahakar aya tha..

Navi made a sound while Daya said: Dekho hum aaj kya lae hai tumhare liye..(And he presented the apples and kept them on ground..) Hum ab dopahar ko milenge school jana hai na hume..Ok?

Abhijeet ruffling both: Bye..(The then moved out and hurried towards the school.. A pleasant day it was they thought but something was waiting them again..)

While returning from their school Abhijeet asked Daya teasingly: Toh Navi ki mom ka naam soch liya aapne?..

Daya made a face:Nahi lekin jaldi hi dhundh lunga..

Abhijeet raising his collar: Haan haan after all are not super great Abhijeet..

Daya showing him his tongue: Kanjoos aur Zalim ho tum samjhe..

Abhijeet : Oho..rehne de sahab mai acha hun..Aur yaad kara du ki kal mothers day hai..Toh kuch laya aapne?

Daya smiled: Haan laya na..(He showed him the marble showpiece of a mother holding her son in her hands..) Dekha kitna khubsurat hai.. Aur tumne kya laya..

Abhijeet proudly: Maine khud apne hathon se yeh small sculpture banaya hai .. Dekhna maa ko bahot pasand aaega..

 **On other side at duo's home**

Man: Aapka bahot bahot shukriya.. Humari madat karne ke liye..

Duo's mom smiled: Ismein shukriya ki kya baat.. Hum thodi na hiran rakhenge.. Isliye aapko phone karke bula liya..Vaise inhe ek saath rakhenge ya..

Man shook his head: Jee nahi.. maa ko ek cage mein aur bache ko dusre cage mein rakhenge.. Lekin ek hi zoo mein..(When both got quite hearing something fallen down.. They turned their backs to find to kids there with tears in their eyes.. Their mother got shocked to see that the marble showpiece and a clay structure on ground broken completely..She was shocked but angry as well..)

Duo's mom: Tum dono ne mujhe bataya bhi nahi ki humare ghar mein hiran hai..(Duo didn't answered it but..)

Abhijeet teary tone: Maa...maa unhe mat bhejo na please.. Vo Na..Navi abhi bacha hai aur vo log mil bhi nahi paenge ek dusre se..

Daya supporting him: Haan haan maa please na mat bhejiye unhe..(Holding Abhijeet's hand) Hum milke khayal rakhenge unka..(Now tears started flowing from his eyes) Ple..please na maa ..

Duo's mom in stern tone: Bilkul nahi samjhe tum dono..(to the man) Aap lejaiye unhe jaldise..

Abhijeet in anger: mai bhi dekhta hun kaise le jate hain aap unhe..(He ran outside and all followed him..The man sat on the driver's seat while Abhijeet saw the cage joined to the vehicle..Duo ran towards it and found both the deer unconscious.. The called them..)

Daya crying: Navi..Navi utho na..dekho mai tumse milne aya hun..

Abhijeet with heavy voice: Utho na tum dono pleaseee..(But none of them were in mood to get up..Of course they were injected.. Suddenly another vehicle came in having the same cage..Duo's mother went towards them..)

Duo's mom strictly: Bacho unhe apna kaam karne do aur chalo aap log piche jaldi se..

Abhijeet angrily: Par maa..

Duo's mom pulled both: Koi par var nahi samjhe..(Two man came out from the new vehicle and shifted the mother deer to another cage.. Duo fell on their knees.. They shared an eye contact which showed that both were hurt..Their eyes were in pain.. How can they separate a mother from her child and a child from his mother..Not only these feelings but anger was also there on their faces..They kept looking down till both the vans were totally out from the scene...)

Their mother saw them very much sad so put her hands on their heads which were jerked by them..Abhijeet got up and saw did Daya..Their mother saw all in confusion..When Daya spoke looking down..

Daya teary: Zoo mein bhejna hi tha toh kamse kam unhe saath mein toh rehne deti aap..(Their mother tried to explain but..)

Abhijeet catching his hand: Jane de Daya..(little rudely) Kal Mothers day hai maa.. (Then a sad smile covered his face as he looked at her) Aur aaj hi aapne ek maa ko uske bache se alag kar diya..Dua kariyega ki kabhi aapke bache aapse alag na ho... (And both the boys moved inside leaving their mother in deep thought..)

* * *

 **A/N Guys mera presentation I know bahot bura hoga par please plot ko samajhna..**

 **Aaj kal alag alag tarikese aur alag alag uses ke liye Animals ko mara jata hai.. But we forget that they are also relatives of someone.. They also have life..**

 **Aapko bore kiya ho toh sorry par bas man kiya ki iss subject par kuch likhu..**

 **Thanks a lot for your co-operation..**

 **DO R AND R..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


End file.
